Ergo
by PossiblyAwesome
Summary: It started off as a one-shot, but then I started getting ideas. More to come. Percabeth lemons ahead!
1. Ergo

Author's Note:

I'm fully aware that they're 12 here. I had the image of a 15/16 year old Percy and Annabeth in my mind though. This fic is a product of me re-reading the series, and so, I already had the personalities of their older selves in mind, and wrote with those as a huge influence. Basically, I wrote it as if they were 15/16 instead of 12, but still had about the same relationship as they did during The Lightning Thief. Plus, something about the pretty much abandoned water bed place just drew me in... Anyways, I wrote it with the image of them both being 15/16. Does that mean I should use an AU tag?

Crusty crumbled into dust and Percy walked over to Grover, slicing the ropes off of his body. Grover sat up, rubbing his wrists and then grabbed a golden drachma out of the backpack.

"I'm going to send Chiron an Iris message," he said. "Let him know where we are."

Percy nodded and as Grover trotted out of the building, then snapped his fingers and said "Ergo."

The ropes stopped stretching Annabeth, and Percy told them, "Loosen up. But keep her where she is."

The ropes obeyed, and Annabeth looked up at Percy, confusion and irritation in her eyes. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" she demanded, looking up at Percy.,

Percy lost himself in her beautiful, grey eyes and made a decision. His mind shifted from just bothering Annabeth to doing something that he never would think of doing, were she unbound.

"Annabeth," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned in. Annabeth, realizing what he was about to do, began to protest.

"Wait, Percy, you can't. We've only known each other for mnnngggfff-" protested Annabeth, her words cut off by Percy's lips against hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled against it, but soon she relaxed and Percy pulled away.

She looked away, blushing "W-w-what was that for?"

Percy didn't answer as he sliced through the ropes holding her with Riptide. As soon as Annabeth was free, she slapped him, her entire face flushed crimson.

Percy dropped Riptide and felt his burning cheek. He turned his face back to her and saw her kneeling on the bed in front of him, the blush not showing any signs of fading.

"Percy Jackson," she said, still not looking at him. "You just stole my first kiss."

Percy went to apologize, but was cut off by Annabeth leaning in and kissing him, pulling away just as quickly as she had come in.

Now it was Percy's turn to blush.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea" said Annabeth "I only did that because it seemed like you wanted me to. B-besides, kissing is supposed to relieve stress, and the whole quest and being attacked by monsters and we only have a day left-"

"Annabeth," said Percy gently, placing a hand on her shoulder and cutting off her ramble. She glanced at his hand on her shoulder, then back to him.

"We _are_ both really stressed, so, can we, you know…" he said, indicating with his hand. "Do that again?"

"Kiss?" asked Annabeth. "You want to kiss me again?"

"Only if you want to," said Percy, blushing.

"You didn't seem to care about what I wanted a minute ago," said Annabeth.

I couldn't resist a minute ago," whispered Percy.

Annabeth glanced back at his lips and said, quietly, "We could do it one more time."

Percy gave a small nod and then paused before he leaned in, Annabeth mirroring him. Their lips met awkwardly, and their kiss lasted longer than the first two.

They were both blushing as they pulled away and looked at each other, their faces an inch apart.

"One more," said Percy, smiling at Annabeth.

"One more," repeated Annabeth, returning the smile and kissing Percy, wrapping her arms around his waist.

This time, when they pulled apart, they were both hugging each other tightly. Annabeth's head rested on Percy's shoulder, and Percy enjoyed being close to a girl he wanted for the first time.

Annabeth looked at Percy, bit her lip, and then straddled Percy's lap, facing him. Percy became completely aware of Annabeth's body. He could feel her arms around him, her heart pounding, her breath in his ear, her breasts against his chest, her butt on his crotch. Annabeth was just as aware of Percy as he was of her. She could feel everything about his body; most noticeably the hard bulge pressing into her butt.

The two kissed again, and Annabeth gently flicked her tongue across Percy's lips as she pulled away. Percy got the hint. As they kissed again, he opened his mouth a little to let Annabeth gentle probe inside with her tongue. As their kiss deepened into something more passionate, their tongues danced around each other.

They were holding each other tightly, and when Annabeth pulled away, she shifted in Percy's lap. Percy jolted at the stimulation and Annabeth smirked, kissing him again and gently moving her hips as she did so. After a few seconds, Percy started to move his hips with hers, and the two of them started to lose themselves in the pleasure.

Their lips parted, and Annabeth pushed Percy down onto the bed, taking his lips again, now frantically grinding her crotch against the bulge in Percy's pants. Percy moved his hands to the small of her back, then up into her shirt. He moved them up and over her bra strap, tracing circles in the space between her shoulder blades. He slid his hands down her back, tracing her spine. Annabeth shivered at his touch.

She gasped when Percy suddenly grabbed her butt, then began to grope it, feeling it in its entirety. In response, Annabeth moved her lips to his neck, alternating between biting and sucking.

With his neck and crotch being assaulted, Percy got bold. He grabbed her Waterland Park t-shirt and pulled it up. Annabeth lifted her arms over her head and let the shirt to come off. She was now kissing him with her bra exposed, and Percy's eyes drank in the sight of her bare skin. Annabeth then pulled off Percy's shirt, and her skin felt electric every time it touched his. Percy felt her supple breasts against his chest and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Annabeth…" he groaned. She knew exactly what he wanted, so she pulled away, letting him inspect every inch of her skin.

Annabeth turned and sat on Percy's lap, with her back now against his chest. Percy moved his hands onto her stomach, but was heasitent to move them any higher.

"Percy" said Annabeth, her nervousness and excitement making her voice shake, "I want you to."

Percy's hesitation evaporated. His hands moved up and he cupped a breast in each hand, squeezing gently. She moaned softly, which drove Percy even crazier. He pushed her down and kissed her, loving how passionately she kissed back. Percy pulled away and looked down at the half naked Annabeth lying on the bed. He wanted to ravish her. He scooped Annabeth into his arms. She blushed as Percy kissed her, and then let herself be carried to a bed with a canopy and thick black curtains. Percy placed Annabeth on the bed, and then climbed in after her.

Annabeth pinned Percy down and pressed her lips to his. The two kissed, committing the taste to memory. Annabeth pulled away from him, whispering, "We're still a little overdressed…"

Percy swallowed hard, and pulled his pants off,throwing them over to the corner of the bed.

Annabeth looked at the bulge in his boxers and bit her lip. She pulled her own shorts off, and tossed them on top of Percy's.

The two looked at each other, and this time, Percy pushed Annabeth down, claiming her mouth as they frantically ground their hips together.

Percy reached under Annabeth and unclasped her bra, which she then threw away, keeping her breasts hidden against Percy's chest. Percy gulped and Annabeth smirked, whispering into his ear,

"Do you want to see them?"

"I _really _want to see them" said Percy.

Annabeth kissed him and then smirked again as she pulled away, letting Percy stare at her bare breasts. Seeing her full blush, Percy kissed Annabeth tenderly, and then started fondling her breasts. He brought his lips to them, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Annabeth whimpered, and as Percy began flicking her nipple with his tongue, he began tweaking the other with his hand. Annabeth moaned and shivered, letting Percy have his way with her.

After a few minutes of pleasure, she pulled away and got up, pushing Percy back. He fell onto his back, and before he could do anything, Annabeth pulled his boxers down and his cock sprung free. She was kneeling in front of him now, and looked up into his eyes.

Then, she reached her hand out and gingerly grasped his shaft. It was Percy's turn to moan now. She slowly pumped her hand up and down, and as Percy closed his eyes, she pulled her hand away. Percy was breathing heavily, and gasped when he felt something hot and wet wrap around the head of his penis. He opened his eyes, and saw Annabeth with his cock in her mouth. She looked up at him, pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and then began bobbing her head up and down, flicking his tip with her tongue. Percy couldn't believe his eyes as he let Annabeth suck him off. She bobbed her head faster and faster and Percy moaned,

"Annabeth. Annabeth. I'm going to cum."

She bobbed her head even faster at that, swirling her tongue around the tip. As Percy exploded into her mouth, she swallowed his cum, then sucked every last bit of it off of his dick.

Annabeth moved beside Percy and rested her head on the pillows there. With a lustful look in her eye, she took Percy's hand and moved it to her crotch. Percy could feel the warmth and wetness of it through her cotton panties.

"I've gotten really wet," whispered Annabeth, surprised at the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Percy grinned and rubbed his hand along her slit. Annabeth moaned. He sped up and she started to grind her hips into his hand, letting out soft, breathless gasps. Annabeth bit back a cry, and Percy stopped as he saw that she was getting close.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, panting.

She knew the answer as soon as Percy skimmed her panties down and pulled them off of her.

He kissed his way up her thighs and stopped right before he reached her entrance, staring at Annabeth's most private place. He ran his tongue over it and Annabeth shivered at the contact. He ran his tongue up and down a few times and then flicked her clit, now a hard bud. She clenched her vagina at that. Then, Percy pushed his tongue inside, fucking her with it. He alternated between attacking her hole and her clit and soon, Annabeth was grinding her hips, moaning, only this time,she was grinding into Percy's face.

"Oh gods, I'm coming," she screamed, as she bucked her hips desperately, her juices flowing out.

She lay panting as Percy moved up and kissed her, then rubbed his member along her entrance.

"Be gentle," said Annabeth, love and longing in her eyes.

Percy kissed her more tenderly than he had before and whispered, "I will be. I promise."

He pressed against her entrance and slowly slid in. Annabeth winced.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

In reality, Annabeth felt like she was being stretched open more than she had ever thought possible.

Percy nodded, not calling her out on her brave front, and pushed forward, his dick pressing against her hymen.

"Annabeth, should I keep going?" he asked.

Percy looked into her eyes, searching. Then Annabeth pulled Percy into her chest. "Take me," she whispered into his ear.

Percy thrust his hips forward and tore through her hymen, his penis sliding into her incredibly tight hole as he filled her completely.

There were tears welling up in Annabeth's eyes, and Percy kissed them away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," said Annabeth, taking a breath. "It had to happen, one way or another."

Percy nodded and kissed her again, his tongue dancing with hers.

"You can move" said Annabeth, taking a deep breath. "Slowly."

"As you wish, princess," he whispered into her ear.

Annabeth liked that; especially considering the fact that Percy was currently deep inside off her.

He slid out a touch, then back in, gently and slowly. After a little while, Annabeth's moans of pain turned to those of pleasure.

"Faster," pleaded Annabeth; breathless, desperate. Percy sped up his thrusts, and soon they were both sweating.

Percy pounded Annabeth, her walls wrapping around his member.

"F-Faster," said Annabeth, breathing hard.

Percy kissed her as he sped up even more, and their tongues twirled around each other. Then, Annabeth threw her head back and gasped, "I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" She screamed as she reached her peak and came hard, grinding against Percy. He peppered kisses on her neck and chest as she recovered.

Annabeth caught her breath for a minute, and Percy pulled out of her. He kissed her gently. Annabeth glanced down at Percy's cock, still rock hard, and got on all fours, with her ass in the air. She spread her lower lips with her fingers, looked back with hooded eyes and said "Fuck me, Seaweed Brain. Fuck me hard."

Percy moved behind her and slid his whole length into her at once, making her cry out. This time, he didn't give her time to adjust, just fucked her hard and fast. Annabeth was still sensitive from her climax, and came again and again on Percy's dick, as he pounded into her from behind.

"I love you" she cried out between gasps of pleasure.

"I love you too. So, so much." panted Percy, as Annabeth came yet again on his dick.

He sped up even more and then moaned, "Oh gods, Annabeth, I'm going to cum soon."

"So am I," she gasped. "Together! I want to come together!"

"Oh gods yes. Fuck yes. I'm going to cum Percy, I'm going to cum!" screamed Annabeth.

"Me too," groaned Percy.

"Inside," screamed Annabeth, I want you to cum inside me!"

The coil inside Percy snapped as he pounded into her. Annabeth screamed as she came, her hole clenching his member as Percy blew his load into her womb.

The two panted heavily as Percy pulled out.

Annabeth was blushing, but she had a satisfied look on her face.

"Do you really love me?" asked Annabeth, a tad fidgety.

"I really love you," replied Percy, kissing her cheek.

Annabeth relaxed and fell into Percy's arms.

"I'm so happy right now" she said, her head resting on Percy's chest.

Percy tightened his arms around her as they both enjoyed the afterglow.

"We still have to finish this quest," said Percy quietly, not wanting the moment to end.

"I know," said Annabeth, her hand finding his. She held it tightly. "It's written in our fate."

In the muted light of the canopy bed, Annabeth drifted off to sleep, listening to Percy's heartbeat; slow and steady, like the rush of waves against the night shore.

"Guess what?" whispered Percy.

Annabeth murmured gently in her sleep, and Percy smiled.

"I love you, Wise Girl"


	2. The Morning After

Author's Note: So, it's been a while, but I have the intention of updating this on a _mostly_ regular basis from now on. A chapter every week or two, hopefully. It's kind of a slow chapter, but regardless; enjoy!

Grover was panicking when he returned from sending the Iris message. He had taken much more time than he had planned to; Connor Stoll just wouldn't shut up about his newest candy bar smuggling operation.

Grover's hooves clopped against the linoleum floors as he walked in, getting more and more flustered as he looked around for his two friends.

"Percy! Annabeth!" called Grover, gnawing on one of his tin cans.

He wandered around the store until he eventually stumbled upon the back office of the store, where after a little searching, he came up with an address to the Underworld.

He clopped back into the main store, feeling mighty proud of himself, and caught a glimpse of movement over by one of the canopy beds. In a blur of furry legs, he raced over, shouting for Annabeth and Percy. He eagerly pulled aside the canopy with a relieved smile. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Percy was in the bed with a naked Annabeth lying on his chest, a blanket thrown over her, covering her from the waist down.

Grover's string of questions was ready to flow out, but was stopped before it started by a frantic nod no from Percy.

Grover nodded nervously as he let out a short bleat. His hand flew to his mouth as he clopped away, shocked. Percy took a deep breath. He had totally forgotten about Grover, and immediately felt guilty for forgetting about the poor satyr. He exhaled softly, trying not to wake Annabeth. She stirred, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Percy" He smiled to himself and kissed Annabeth's forehead, before he laid back down and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back asleep; the warmth of Annabeth's body beside his settling his mind.

Annabeth woke up before Percy did. She yawned and stretched, then sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was; until she saw Percy's sleeping face beside her in the bed. He was sprawled on his back, arms and legs jutting out like a misshapen star. He was drooling. Annabeth smiled to herself. He looked almost exactly like he had when he first woke up at Camp Half Blood. His expression was the same as it had been right before he had first woken up in the Big House.

Percy stirred in his sleep, and Annabeth leaned over him, her blonde hair cascading down around her face. She smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Percy turned in his sleep. She stared at him for a moment, and was tempted to just lie back beside him until he woke up; but, because Annabeth was Annabeth, she sighed to herself and then spoke softly into his ear.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's expression changed a tad, but he didn't wake up; so, she shook his shoulder a little, and Percy slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Annabeth, her face hovering a foot above his.

"So, that wasn't a dream" said Percy, his tone caught somewhere between that of a question and a statement.

Annabeth plopped down on top of Percy and wrapped her arms around his neck, partly because she was blushing, and partly because she wanted to be close to him.

Percy smiled at the experience of being woken up in such a pleasant way. The he heard Annabeth say, "It wasn't a dream." as she buried her face in his chest.

Percy nodded sheepishly. "I suppose it couldn't really have been a dream," he said, pulling himself and Annabeth up into a sitting position. "I don't think I could have dreamed up something so…" He lost his words thinking about the night before.

Annabeth's blush quickly deepened as she moved away from Percy and drew the blankets up around herself as quickly as she could.

"Why so embarrassed all of a sudden?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head.

Annabeth mumbled something into the blankets.

"What?" asked Percy.

"You came inside me." Said Annabeth, in a very quiet voice.

"What?" Percy asked again, cocking his head towards Annabeth.

"You came inside me!" she screamed, managing to slap Percy full force, while still managing to hold the blanket with her other hand.

"You were begging for it" Percy said in a small voice, keeping his eyes cast downwards, hoping to hide the smug look on his face from Annabeth.

She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. As she looked at the red mark on Percy's face, she realised the fact that that was something she couldn't deny. She _had_ begged him.

"I forgive you." said Annabeth.

Percy looked up, looking a little confused.

"It was a safe day for me yesterday" said Annabeth, answering his questioning eyes.

Percy breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"But,"

At that word, Percy flinched. Annabeth continued, "As a man, you should have had the sense to hold yourself back. Remember that next time."

Percy was about to jump on her unfair scolding, but before he could, his mind locked onto her last four words. _Remember that next time._

So, naturally, Percy said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"There's going to be a next time?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy and met his eyes. She immediately wished she hadn't as she felt her face flush and turned away. After a short pause, she gave him a small nod.

Percy smiled at the idea of being the only one who got to see the proud Annabeth Chase turned away from him shyly. Naked too.

Thinking that, Percy watched as Annabeth crawled over to the pile of their clothes in the corner (The way she crawls is really cute, thought Percy) and dressed herself. She wasn't trying to give him a show, but his eyes stayed glued to her the entire time. Annabeth finished dressing herself, and then shuffled her way out of the corner, drawing her knees up into her chest.

Percy leaned over and kissed the cheek of the pouty Annabeth, then got dressed as well. She had looked comfortable enough as she changed, but Percy found that changing without being able to stand up was quite awkward.

When they were both changed, Percy sat beside Annabeth. She went to say something, but instead, she groaned. Percy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Grover" she said. Percy nodded in understanding. He decided not to share the fact that Grover had seen her in such a messy state the night before.

The two met each other's eyes and shared a quick kiss before exiting the canopy bed. They located Grover by means of his bleat-snoring and shook him awake. After some mumbling about enchiladas, Grover looked at the two in turn, bleated in a nervous way, and then got up.

His hair was a mess as he pulled his Rasta cap on. He bleated nervously when he met Annabeth's eyes, and then hurriedly let them know what he had found out.

"The entrance to the Underworld is just around the corner." Grover said.

The trio walked out of Crusty's Waterbed Palace, all feeling a little better than when they had come in.


End file.
